


a sweet taste on a drunken night

by mogubin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogubin/pseuds/mogubin
Summary: Just Woobin handling his drunk boyfriend who has been calling him nonstop at 1 in the morning.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	a sweet taste on a drunken night

The alcohol in Serim’s body kicks in perfectly as soon as the clock strikes 2 in the morning. He keeps drinking and drinking, wanting to wash all the stress away.

Woobin, who has been watching his boyfriend, just stares at him in disbelief as he already reminds his boyfriend to not drink too much alcohol, or else the hangover will be bad and no one is there to take care of him.

Woobin was just busy doing his work in his room when he received a call from Serim, saying that he loves him so much and that he wants to spend the rest of their life together and that Woobin should never leave him. Woobin immediately grabs his jacket and goes to the bar Serim always goes, and as expected; the older is badly drunk.

“Just because we are already in our 20s doesn’t mean you can always drink alcohol, hyung.” Woobin shakes his head while sipping his own soda drink.

“Adulting is hard, ruby.. look at us, we have to balance everything at once.. work, money.. I’m tired.”

“I know, I know you’re tired and I’m tired too.. hyung, let’s go, I’ll send you home.”

Serim was just about to drink another glass, when Woobin quickly snatches it from him, “Stop drinking, will you? You still have work tomorrow.”

Serim pouts, his cheeks are super red because of the alcohol as he wraps his arms around Woobin’s neck, hugging him tightly, “Ruby~~ I love you~”

Woobin curses in his head as he bows at everyone in the bar, saying sorry on behalf of his embarrassing boyfriend as he drags Serim out from the bar, buckling the belt for the older and drives to Serim’s apartment unit.

* * *

Woobin struggles to get Serim to his apartment as the older keep on falling down, tripping over something that doesn’t exist and it seems like his body even already gave up on him.

Woobin finally gets to put Serim in his bed, as he had no choice but to carry the older bridal-style since Serim fell asleep in the elevator just now.

Woobin slowly takes off Serim’s shirt because it reeks of alcohol and he doesn’t want his boyfriend to wake up smelling like it, even though probably his nose is already stuffed that he doesn’t even have a sense of smell right now.

Woobin was just about to take off Serim’s jeans when the older stops him, eyes still closed while smiling, “What are you trying to do~”

Woobin scoffs, pushing away Serim’s hand, “You need to change to a more comfortable outfit, hyung. I’m just gonna undress you and change you to your pajamas.”

Serim whines, “Don’t..”

“You smell so bad right now, hyung. Please, just let me take care of you.”

Serim finally opens his eyes, eyes looking at his cute boyfriend, “If you do that.. then it’s going to be hard for me to move on if you leave me… what if I get drunk again? Who’s gonna take care of me then?”

Woobin sighs. His hand caresses Serim’s face, smiling at him, “Why would you say that?”

“I-I.. I don’t know.. I’m just afraid…” said Serim as tears started to fall down onto his cheeks.

Woobin leans closer to Serim, wiping the tears off his cheeks, “Then.. why did you think about that? You know I don’t like it when you keep saying that I’m gonna leave you. I love you, hyung.. I will never leave you. Stop thinking about that, okay?”

Serim sits up as he slowly ‘regains’ consciousness from the alcohol, probably the sad topic got him a little bit sober.

Serim treasures each one of Woobin’s features, from Woobin’s slightly round eyes that immediately turns crescent when he smiles widely or laughs too hard, to his cheeks that is so squishy that Serim doesn’t want his boyfriend’s cheeks to go missing or else he would cry, until his fingers reached Woobin’s lips, the lips that he has always wanted to taste.

“Ruby…”

“Yes, hyung?”

Serim’s thumbs brush over Woobin’s bottom lips, “Do you realise that.. we never have a proper kiss yet?”

Woobin’s heart started beating so fast upon hearing that.

They just started dating exactly seven months ago and they’ve never once kissed properly like most couples always kiss. It’s either a kiss on the cheek, on the forehead or just a short peck on the lips that everytime Serim wanted to give it, Woobin will always avoid it. So yeah, they’ve never really kissed.

Before Woobin gets to say something, Serim leans in and closes the gap between their faces as he places his lips on top of Woobin’s, slowly kissing his boyfriend. Serim takes his time while kissing Woobin, making sure that he gets to kiss every part of Woobin’s lips. It tasted so sweet, just like how Serim expects of how Woobin’s lips would taste like.

The two finally end their kiss as they notice how awkward their position is right now after kissing for a long time, with Serim on top of Woobin’s body, trapping him in between his toned arms.

Woobin clears his throat, trying to push Serim off his body when the older doesn’t budge at all.

“I-I need to go now. I still have work to do.”

“So you’re gonna leave me hanging like this? I thought you’re gonna take care of me, Ruby~”

Woobin pushes Serim again, this time stronger and he is finally free from Serim, “I think you’re sober now. Good night, hyung.”

Woobin tucks Serim in his bed, placing Serim’s favourite pig doll beside him, giving the older a long forehead kiss, “I love you.”

Serim pouts as he holds Woobin’s hand tight before the younger could go, “You forgot something.”

Woobin checks his pockets, “My phone is here, my wallet is here.. what did I forgot?”

Serim pouts even more, pointing at his swollen lips, “My lips.. kiss me.”

Woobin chuckles as he gives a short peck on Serim’s lips, which surprises the older because it’s the first time that Woobin has ever done that to him and he was just messing with Woobin by asking for a kiss, he didn’t expect for Woobin to actually do that.

“I’ll stop by tomorrow morning and make you a hangover soup. Good night, I love you.” Woobin gives Serim another peck on the lips, turning on the night lamp before he leaves Serim’s apartment.


End file.
